


Problem Solved

by MaddieFurtado



Series: I've Got A Problem... [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Multi, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Sherlock in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieFurtado/pseuds/MaddieFurtado
Summary: Text Copyright 2017 © Maddie FurtadoAfter saving John Watson from a near death experience, Sherlock learns a lot about John and finally comes to terms with his feelings for Molly Hooper. Even though he is weary about being in relationship and doesn't know what the future holds, Sherlock does know that he want's Molly to be with him, every step of the way - no matter the cost.





	Problem Solved

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 3x01 (TEH) - Johnlock Brotp, Sherlolly, Two-parter.
> 
> Writing Prompt - “And you just left!?” “I just left.” “Why did you do that!?” “Why DID I do that?”
> 
> I hoping to make this into a two-parter. Nothing more. But who's to say, if I feel inspired, I might continue.

“Hey mate.”

“Oh, I’ve seen this, before…” John muttered.

John arrived at Baker St., expecting to see Sherlock wondering about doing god knows what, but what he really saw was him just standing in front of one of the windows, playing a sad song on his violin.

Sherlock stopped playing abruptly.

“And what one earth is that suppose to mean?” He snapped.

“Sherlock, why don’t you just got talk to Molly! Tell her how you feel!”

“So typical of you John! You think everything has a  _simple_ solution.” Sherlock retorted, putting his violin away.

“So typical of  _you_ , SHERLOCK! Making everything so damn difficult!” John shot back.

Sherlock sighed. He walked passed John -  trying not making eye contact - towards the kitchen, with his night gown flowing behind him.

John turned around, keeping his gaze on Sherlock.

“Bloody hell Sherlock, just talk to her!”

“John, I’ve already told you. I- “

“STOP THIS! JUST BLOODY STOP THIS! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!”

Sherlock’s mouth dropped open in surprise. He stood in the kitchen, with a tea cup in one hand.

John pointed towards the door and said, “Go to her flat, tell her how you feel and stop with this damn nonsense, Sherlock!”

“John- “

“No! No excuses!”

Sherlock started at John, with shock evident on his face.

“Last night, I could have died. I was BURIED ALIVE, UNDER A FIRE, and I could have died! But I didn’t - Sherlock, you know why? Cause you saved me! You and Mary!”

Sherlock’s face softened, while keeping his gaze on John.

“I know you’re scared something could happen to Molly, that your so-called enemies might use her against you but that’s a risk you’re going to have to take!” John said, pointing at Sherlock.

“But I – “Sherlock stammered.

“Shut up!” John cut in quickly. “Just – shut - up.”

Sherlock quickly closed his mouth shut.

“I know you think love is rubbish, but without Mary, I wouldn’t have been able to get over your death.” John admitted, letting out a breath.

A silence filled the flat while Sherlock’s eyes stayed locked with John’s. He then placed the cup that was in his hand, down onto the table in front of him.

“2 years, Sherlock. 2 bloody years you were dead and Mary - she was there for me. She helped me. I needed that Sherlock. Someone to love me, because I didn’t love myself. Not after everything that happened. But Mary, she - saw me. A lonely man with no one to lean on.”

“And you know what? IT SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME TOO! I was scared, terrified to let her in. I was afraid because; what if she hurt me? What if I lost her? What if she suddenly left me? What if she  _died_? It would have been the end of me. I was afraid because… I’ve already lost so much.”

Sherlock bit his lip and looked down at the floor quickly, then quickly back at John’s gaze.

“But over time, things changed. I grieved and I healed – with  _her_. She made me happy. She  _makes_ me happy.” He said matter-of-factly, pointing to his chest.  

“And I almost made this mistake! And you’re making the same mistake right now! And I’ll be goddamned if I’m going to sit by and watch!” John spat, walking towards Sherlock.

“CAUSE IF I DIDN’T TAKE THAT RISK. The risk of letting her in…who knows where I would have been. Who knows what I would have done.” He chocked out.  

Sherlock stared a John intensely, his eyes filling with emotion.

“You’ve got to risk love, Sherlock! And it doesn’t mean that you’re never going to get hurt, but the pain you feel will never compare to the regret that comes from walking away from love. And from someone who’s felt a lot of both, trust me, pain beats regret everyday of the week and twice on Sunday.”

Sherlock swallowed thickly, letting John’s words sink in.

“So, stop it. Just stop this and go.... tell her how you feel.” He finished, weakly.

* * *

_It’s so good to be home._

Molly thought closing the door to her flat. After a long shift at Bart’s, she was happy to be home.  She sighed happily, while she hung up her jacket by the front door and placed her shoes on the shoe rack.

Toby came to her then, rubbing up against her legs, purring happily.

“Hello Toby. How was your day?” She asked softly, while setting her purse down on the floor.

She patted his head a few times, then walked into her kitchen to get a bit to eat. She was rather famished.

While opening the fridge, her eyes settled on the left-over Pad Thai.

“Guess that’ll have to do.” She muttered grabbing it.

After placing it onto a plate, she noticed a light glow coming from her bedroom. The door was half open and the light was completely off.

Placing her chopsticks down quietly, she swiftly made her way to her bedroom with a confused look on her face. While slowly opening the door the rest of the way, Molly saw Sherlock sitting up on her bed, with his phone in his hands.

“Oh, hello Molly.” Sherlock said, looking up from his phone.

“Bolthole?” She murmurs.

“Not exactly.” He responds.

“Why are you sitting in the dark?” She chuckled, walking towards the light on her night stand, turning it on.

“Helps me think…” He replied quickly.

“Well, I’m starving – I don’t know about you.” She laughed. “Well, you’re never really hungry, are you?”

“Hmm, even though I’m on a case, I could go for a bite to eat. Want to join me?” Sherlock said, pulling himself off her bed.

“What?”

“I know a great place for some Italian. The owner, he always gives me free food.” He said, while texting on his phone.

_Where have I hear this before?_

“Why? Did you get him off a murder charge?” She smirked.

“Actually yes. He was one of my cases.” Sherlock smiled.

“Oh.”

“Well, are you coming?” He said, stopping at her bedroom door.

“Well, uh- “

“Oh, come on Molly. I know you’d rather eat something freshly made than that left-over Pad Thai you were going to heat up.” Sherlock said,

“How did you – “She stammered.

“I’ll call us a cab.” He said quickly, stepping out of her bedroom.

“O-kay.” She said, confused, right when he left her room.

Did Sherlock Holmes just ask me out? Well, we did never get to go out for chips. WAIT, I CAN’T. I’m engaged! But it doesn’t mean it’s a date. It’s just two friends going out for dinner. Plus, Tom is not even in the area. He’s out of town for a few days for work. He won’t know. OH GOD. Why am I talking like I’m sneaking around? I’m not… am I? AND WHAT IS HE EVEN DOING IN HER FLAT IN THE FIRST PLACE?????

“Molly! Let’s go! The cab is here!”

Molly jumped in her spot. She looked down, checking herself out. She was wearing her work clothes, and didn’t feel presentable at all to go out. But they're not “going out”. Like on a date. It was just two friends, eating together. Plus, if she was dressed up, then it would really feel like a date.

She nodded and made her way to the front door. She quickly put some more food in Toby’s bowl and went to put her jacket on. Through the front door, you could see Sherlock was standing in the hallway, texting on his phone. I wonder who he’s talking too?

* * *

“Sherlock!”

“Angelo.”

“Anything you want, it’s on the house. For you and your – date?”

Date? Oh, bugger.

“Thank you.” Sherlock replied.

“No, thank you! You know, this man got me off a murder charge?” He admitted, looking at Molly.

Molly giggled. Well, look at that. He wasn’t kidding.

“I’ll get a candle for the table, while you two look at the menu, it’s way more romantic.” He winked, before walking away.

Molly blushed, quickly hiding her face in front of the menu. Sherlock was looking out the window, across the street. He then picked up the menu, scanning it quickly.

“Wow, you weren’t kidding about the murder charge.” Molly muttered, studying the pasta section on the menu.

“When do I ever kid, Molly?” He replied with a smirk.

“I suppose you don’t. Not really.” She agreed.

Angelo then came back with the candle and two glasses of water.

“There you go!” He said, lighting the candle with a match.

“Well, Billy will be your server tonight. Anything else you need, let me know. It was nice to see you again, Sherlock.” Angelo said.

“You as well and thank you again. “Sherlock replied with a smile.

Angelo smiled back and left the two alone.

“He seems nice.” She stated, taking a sip of her water.

“Yes, he was a very interesting case. I cleared his name… well sort of.” Sherlock replied, putting down the menu.

A comfortable silence fell upon them before Sherlock spoke up again.

“Spaghetti Bolognese.”

“What?”

“It’s one of my favourites. Or you could go with the Alfredo. It’s always a crowd pleaser.” Sherlock offered.

“Oh, what are you having?”

“I think I’m going to get…The grilled chicken breast with a side garden salad and a zabaglione for dessert.” Sherlock answered quickly.

Molly smiled. “A zabaglione? I didn’t peg you for a guy who likes those desserts.” Molly teased.

“Well, I guess there is a lot you don’t know about me.” Sherlock teased back.

“I guess so.” Molly giggled. “That sounds lovely, I’ll get that too.”

“Oh, it is. One of the best things on the menu. Okay, let’s order. Billy!”

Billy walked over with a smile on his face. He pulled out his notepad and faced Sherlock.

“You guys all set?”

“Yes, we’ll get my usual and zabaglione for dessert.” Sherlock said, while Billy grabbed both their menus.

“Nice choice sir, anything to drink?” Billy asked, tucking their menus under his arm.

“Hmmm, bring be your best bottle of wine.”

“Right away sir.”

* * *

“Mmm. That was delicious.” Molly hummed, placing her fork down on her plate.

“I told you. I was right. I’m always right.” Sherlock smirked, taking a sip of his wine.

“Yes, you were right, way better than left-over Pad Thai.” She laughed, picking up her glass to take a sip.

“Are you all done with your plate, Madame?” Billy asked.

“Oh, yes! Thank you.” She said in the middle of swallowing her wine.

“Sir?”

Sherlock nodded.

“Your dessert will be out shortly.” Billy stated with a smile.

“Sherlock, you really didn’t have to do this…”

“And why not?”

“I don’t know – “

“Molly, you do so much for me, this is nothing.” Sherlock said, honestly.

“Yes, but I don’t mind helping you.”

“Yes, and I don’t mind treating you to dinner. Plus, we never did get to go out for chips, did we?”

“You remember that?”

“Of course, why would I forget?” Sherlock gently replied.

A light blush filled Molly’s cheeks. Sherlock and Molly locked eyes for what seems like an eternity until Billy snapped them out of it.

“Here are your desserts. Enjoy!”

“Oh, how pretty!” Molly said, picking up her spoon.

“They’re not suppose to be pretty Molly. They suppose to taste good.” Sherlock commented, picking up his spoon as well.

“Why can’t something be pretty and taste good?” Molly teased, before spooning some dessert in her mouth.

Sherlock smiled knowingly before taking a bite himself.

* * *

“Well thank you Sherlock. I really enjoyed that.” Molly said, wrapping herself up tighter with her coat.

“You’re very welcome Molly.” Sherlock replied, putting on his other glove.

“I’ll call a cab.” She announced.

“No! Uh – Why don’t I walk you home? It’s not to far from here.” Sherlock spluttered.

“You sure?” Molly hesitated.

“Yes.” Sherlock affirmed.

“Okay.”

During their walk back to her flat, Molly couldn't help but notice something different about Sherlock. Through out their whole dinner, he has been acting differently. For once, he wasn’t ignoring her, being on his phone the whole time. He actually joked around with her. He ate REALLY WELL. And well, something was off. Different.

After a nice comfortable walk, they finally made it back to her flat. He stood there with her while she opened the door to her flat. Once she got it opened, she turned towards him. But before she could say anything…

“Well, good night Molly Hooper.”

“Sherlock?”

He stopped mid-walk and turned around to face her.

“Hmm?”

“Do you want to – come in… for a night cap?” She stuttered.

“I’d love too. Tea for me.” Sherlock smiled.

After entering her flat, Molly and Sherlock both took off their coats and hung it beside the door.

“I’ll go put the kettle on. Make yourself at home – well, you already do that anyway.” She snickered.

Sherlock smirked and made his way over to her couch. He sat down and pulled out his phone.

* * *

  **I’m at her flat.**

**\- SH**

**Oh, so you actually went then?**

**\- John**

**Yes, where did you think I went?**

**-SH**  

**How the hell am I suppose to know? You were arguing with your brother over the phone before you left.**

**\- John**

**Fair. He’s been annoying me all night actually. Whatever for, I’ll never know.**

**-SH**

**So, did you tell her?**

**\- John**

**Not yet. I took her out for dinner first.**

**-SH**

**What???? Did you say dinner?**

**-**   **John**

**Yes John. Dinner? Is that surprising?**

**-SH**

**Actually, yes. You don’t eat on a case, remember?**

**\- John**

**I choose not to eat, doesn’t mean I can’t.**

**-SH**

**Right, well, make sure you tell her.**

**-John**

**I will. And John?**

**-SH**

**Yes??**

**-John**

**Thank you. Sorry about earlier.**

**-SH**

**Don’t worry about it, mate. Just get the girl.**

**\- John**

* * *

 Sherlock smirked one last time at his phone before putting it away. He could hear Molly fumbling around in the kitchen. Toby then climbed up onto the couch next to him and curled up into a ball.

“Alright, here you go. A nice cuppa.” Molly said, sweetly, handing him his tea.

“Thank you, Molly.”

She then sat in the sofa across from him and hummed a reply before taking a sip of her beverage.

“So, how’s… Tom?”

“Still not a sociopath.”

“Oh, good.” Sherlock replied, sipping his tea again.

Sherlock finally set his mug down and cleared his throat.

“Molly, I need to talk to you about something.” He said, not making any eye contact.

“Oh, okay?”

“I – well – uh…”

“Sherlock? Is everything alright?” She said worriedly, placing her mug down.

“Yes. Everything is – No.” Sherlock said, looking straight at her.

“No?”

“No, everything is not alright. Molly, I – I don’t know how to tell you because I’d never thought I would say this to anyone…” Sherlock said lowly.

“I don’t understand?” Molly replied, confused.

“I told you Molly that you did count, and that you were the one who matter the most. And I meant that.”

“Sherlock – “

“I meant it - in a way – well, in a way you don’t understand. That wasn’t me just telling you those things, that was me – well, telling you how I feel… about you.” Sherlock said, a light blush on his face.

Molly’s mouth ran dry. What is he trying to say?

“Molly. I care about you. A lot. More than you know.” Sherlock said softly.

“Sherlock, what are you trying to say?” Molly whispered.

“I want to be with you Molly. I want to be in a relationship...with you.” Sherlock admitted. 

“Relationship?”

“Yes, Molly. A relationship. One where we hold hands, and go on dates - you know - like how we did tonight.”

“But you said you weren’t interested in relationships.” Molly breathed.

“And you believed it?”

A silence fell between them. Molly could hear her heart pounding in her chest. Is this really happening? NOW? She was with someone - with Tom. She was happy with Tom. Wasn’t she?

“I’m sorry for the bad timing but… I love you Molly Hopper.”

Molly’s breath hitched. Did he just say…?

“And I thought really hard about this - about if I should even tell you any of this. You are engaged after all and about to be married. And I also concluded that my life style wouldn’t be the best suited for a relationship. That really I am the worst thing for you.”

“Yet here you are.”

“Molly...”

“Do you really love me?” she said gently.

“Yes, but I don’t want to.”

“Why?” She frowned.

“Because Molly – I live a dangerous life. There is no guarantee that you will be safe being with me. There is always a chance I might hurt you, or you might get hurt. I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt because of me. I can barely handle it when it happens to John. D-do you even know what it’s like for me?”

“Yes, Sherlock. You know I do.”

Sherlock swallowed thickly, looking at the ground.

“I know. But I then realized… it doesn’t matter. I want to be with you, Molly. I want to share my life with you. Whether if it's during a case or even spending the holidays with you. I want it all. A wise man told me that - in life, there is no guarantees and that you have to risk love.”

Sherlock locked eyes with Molly and stared intensely in her eyes.

“2 years ago, I risked my life to protect the one’s I care about.  And love? Well, I always thought it was a chemical defect, found on the losing side. But now, I’m willing to play the game… I’m willing to take that risk to be with the one I love.”

“Sherlock…if what you're saying is true – “

“Yes, all of it.” Sherlock quickly replied.

“Then I might as well tell you something I’ve been holding in as well.” Molly said, readjusting herself in her seat.

“I love you too.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“I know. But I do. I don’t care about how dangerous your life is, I want to be with you, every step of the way. I’m willing to take that risk too.”

Sherlock’s eyes filled with so much love, Molly got the urge to kiss him. No, down girl, not yet. I must get this ring off first. They both sat there with their eyes locked on each other but after a while, Sherlock spoke up.

“So, what now?” He said nervously.

“Well, it looks like I have a wedding to cancel.”

* * *

“Good bye Tom.”

“Good bye Molly.”

Molly placed the ring in his hand and watched Tom walk into the street. She then shut the door to her flat and let out a breath she was holding in. Thank god that’s over.

“Well, that was – awkward.”

“It always is.” She laughed, turning towards Sherlock.

He walked up to her and smiled down at her.

“Well, I have to get to work. You’re welcome to stay if you li-“

Molly then squealed as Sherlock lifted her up off the ground and threw her over his shoulder.

“Sherlock! Put me down!”

“Silly girl. You thought you were going into work today. I already called Mike, he gave you the day off.” Sherlock shook his head with a smile.

He then started walking towards her bedroom.

“Well, what do you suppose we do then?” She giggled, holding on to his jacket.

“Sweet Molly, I got years to make up for. Shall I start making them up in your bedroom?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Matthew Mcconaughey for that lovely speech you did! It helped John convince Sherlock to get his head out his arse and finally tell Molly how he feels! lol.
> 
> DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN ALL OF THE LINES IN JOHN'S SPEECH.
> 
> *Some of the lines in John's speech belongs to the movie - Ghost of Girlfriend's Past.*
> 
> It's a great movie! GO WATCH IT. It's even a great Christmas movie! :)


End file.
